Hacia la Luna de la Inmortalidad
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Después de los eventos de "Hotel Transylvania", Mavis debe tomar una decisión al respecto sobre Jonathan, una decisión entre la vida y la muerte. Clasificación "T". Onee-shot.
**Una pequeña historia de una de las parejas más tiernas de la película "Hotel Transylvania", Mavis y Johnny, en donde la hija del Conde Drácula reconoce que no puede dejar que el paso del tiempo le quite a la persona que más ama, por lo cual, deberá tomar una decisión difícil: Convertirlo en uno más de la familia o dejar que el tiempo pase. Espero que les vaya a gustar, ya que nunca había podido ver esta película u.u, hasta ayer, cuando logré agarrarla a tiempo y me quedé enamorado :3 de esta peli, aún tengo que ver la secuela del año pasado, jeje, bueno, basta de palabrería y vamos a la historia :D.**

Hacia la Luna de la Inmortalidad: El tiempo pasaba, las manecillas del reloj se movían y daban las 12:00 AM, un nuevo día comenzaba y otro quedaba atrás, ¿qué más se podía pedir?. Salvo si eras la hija del Conde Drácula, siendo una inmortal al igual que tu padre, pero para Mavis, había algo que le preocupaba y era el paso del tiempo para los Humanos Mortales, ¿qué pasaría si su Johnny Loughran llegaba a morir?.

Ella había leído en los libros del hotel que los Humanos eran demasiado frágiles y en especial cuando llegaban a la vejez, era la última parte de su vida: Iban a vivir felices pero hasta un cierto tiempo, porque la Muerte reclamaría su alma y la última vez que lo vería sería en un ataúd, bajándolo hacia su descanso eterno bajo tierra, donde lo visitaría todos los días, lloraría y dejaría flores para su amado Humano. Al terminar de leer aquel libro, sintió que su corazón se encogía, como si la hubieran apuñalado en lo más profundo del mismo y una angustia se apoderó de ella.

\- _"No puedo dejarlo morir así, no...Tiene que haber una solución a esto"_ -Pensó la chica, mientras que recorría en su mente algún plan de salvarlo, lo había, pero, ¿iba a servir? ¿Sería justo?.

Ese plan era bastante complicado, si lo hacía, ¿qué consecuencias llevarían al chico de su vida? ¿Sería uno más o terminaría muerto?.

\- Mavis, ¿estás bien? Se escucharon los golpes a la puerta, ella se acercó, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas en sus ojos y le abrió la puerta.

\- Sí, estoy bien, papa. Le dijo ella, pero su padre no era ciego ni tonto para caer en esa trampa, cuando se acercó para verlo, vio sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas.

\- ¡Hija! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quién te lastimó? Preguntó con un tono lleno de preocupación y cariño paternal, la chica no respondió, simplemente se lanzó a los brazos de su padre y él la abrazó con ternura.

\- Johnny puede morir cuando llegue a la vejez. Le contó lo que tanto le estaba atormentado, eso puso triste al Conde, había pasado un año de la llegada de aquel joven al hotel y las cosas por fin de maravilla, pero ante esa noticia que Mavis había contado, ahora sentía que era deber de todo padre darle consejos a su hija para proteger a la persona que más ama.

\- Ohh, Mi Pequeña Flor, tranquila, tranquila. -Calmó su padre, abrazándola, mientras que sus lágrimas humedecían las prendas del Conde-.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para salvarlo? Preguntó ella, Drácula sabía que solo existía una única forma de evitar que la muerte se llevara a aquel chico cuando llegara a la vejez.

\- Debes hacerlo, Mavis, no lo dejes para otro día, es la única opción que puedo darte como consejo paternal. Le dijo Drácula, Mavis se secó las lágrimas y sintió que su corazón se encogía, ¿esa era la única opción? Quería saber si habrían otras, pero su padre negó con la cabeza, esa era la única carta que tenía por jugar en la mesa del destino.

\- Tienes razón, lo haré. Aceptó ella, sabiendo del riesgo que podría traer, pero no tenía otra alternativa, Johnny no podía morir.

* * *

Pasaron las horas, llegó la noche y el pasillo donde estaba el cuarto de Mavis estaba oscuro, apenas iluminado por las débiles luces que habían allí y la de la Luna, la cual entraba por las ventanas y trataba de alejar la oscuridad de aquella zona, no parecía haber movimiento alguno, hasta que se vio a un joven de cabellos castaños caminar por aquel sitio semi-oscuro: Su nombre era Jonathan Loughran, el novio de la hija del Conde Drácula, un Humano que había llegado hacia un año al Hotel Transylvania y había pasado de ser un "enemigo" para los monstruos a ser un amigo para ellos, en especial para el padre de Mavis.

\- Wow, parece que deberán reparar esas luces. Esta parte parece un poco tenebrosa. Observó el castaño, siempre de buen humor y siguió caminando por aquel pasillo, sin saber que alguien lo observaba por la ventana, la cual estaba abierta y en ella, la figura se reveló, siendo Mavis la que lo estaba observando.

\- _"Haz lo que tu corazón te dice, hija. No temas, sé que lo lograrás"_ Recordó las palabras de su padre, mientras que ella miraba por lo bajo y sentía que debía hacerlo: Atrapar a Jonathan, llevarlo a un sitio donde no los vieran y de ahí, convertirlo en uno más de la familia.

Cuando vio que Jonathan llegaba hacia otro de los pasillos, supo que era la hora de iniciar el plan, para eso, se lanzó y corrió en dirección hacia él, ni notaría que ella lo seguía, simplemente sería como una ráfaga rápida de viento, pensaría el joven que ella lo buscaba para salir de paseo, pero cuando Jonathan estaba en el pasillo, Mavis logró tomarlo por sorpresa, tapando la boca de él con su mano para que no gritara, acto seguido, lo llevó hasta su habitación, la cual estaba a oscuras, salvo por la luz de la Luna que entraba por las ventanas, pero solo eso. Luego sacó su mano de la boca del chico y lo miró por unos momentos, dudó al principio, pero recordó de nuevo las palabras de su padre: Debía hacerlo, costara lo que costara, sino él iba a llegar a la vejez y moriría.

\- Mavis, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué...? Iba a terminar sus preguntas, cuando ella puso su dedo índice en los labios del castaño.

\- Lo siento, Jonathan, pero no quiero perderte. Respondió ella, leyendo sus pensamientos y dejándolo atónito. Inmediatamente ella hundió sus colmillos en la piel del castaño, quien gritaba de dolor, se agitaba mucho pero la fuerza sobrenatural de Mavis le impedía escaparse de su control, sus gritos se ahogaban al no poder salir de su boca, ya que ella le estaba tapando la misma.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, la peli negra no podía dejarlo ir y que muriera. Aquel néctar rojo que tenía Jonathan en su cuerpo, ahora recorría la garganta de Mavis, las lágrimas seguían cayendo y empapaban el buzo del chico, mientras que unas gotas de sangre cayeron al piso, haciendo un pequeño sonido de golpe para luego desaparecer al instante.

\- " _Mavis...Lo entiendo_ ahora". Respondió el chico, antes de caer desplomado en los brazos de la hija de Drácula, esos fueron sus pensamientos. La sangre de su cuello seguía cayendo al piso, formando un charco pequeño, la peli negra había saciado la sed de sangre, pero en sí no era una sed por necesidad, sino por amor a la persona que más amaba.

\- Lo siento, Jonathan, perdóname, pero si te dejaba vivir tu vida mortal, ibas a morir en la vejez, espero que puedas perdonarme. Pidió ella disculpas a su novio, abrazándolo y depositándolo en la cama de ella, esperando el momento en que despertara.

Llegaría el momento en el que su amado novio despertara de su profundo sueño, el cual ella lo había llevado, al convertirlo en uno de los suyos: Para corroborarlo, Mavis sintió como la temperatura corporal de Jonathan bajaba abruptamente y su piel adquiría un color pálido como ella, lo mismo podía decirse de los latidos del corazón del joven, los cuales fueron apagándose de a poco, para luego abrir los ojos.

\- ¡Ahhh! Gritó el chico, quien se sintió mareado y raro.

\- Jonathan. Le llamó ella y se giró para verla.

\- Mavis, ¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó aún confundido.

\- Fui yo quien te mordió, lo siento...pero...no...No quería perderte. Le contó ella todo lo ocurrido, mientras que unas lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos y se acercaba al castaño, ahora convertido en Vampiro.

\- Oh, tranquila, Amor, no te preocupes. Dijo él en un tono dulce, mientras que se abrazaban.

\- ¿Crees que podrás adaptarte a la vida de inmortal? Preguntó ella, secándose las lágrimas.

\- Claro que sí, es increíble todo esto. Yo debo darte las gracias, Mavis, siempre estaré agradecido por lo que hiciste hoy. Le agradeció Jonathan y ambos se besaron.

\- Sabía que te gustaría, Mi Corazón. Bienvenido a la familia. Dio ella la entrada al grupo familiar.

\- Estoy finalmente en casa, Princesa. Dijo el chico y ambos se besaron bajo la luz de la Luna, ahora viviendo él una vida de inmortal junto al amor de su vida.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Espero que vaya a gustarles. No olviden de dejar reviews y comentar.**

 **Que tengan un buen comienzo de semana :D. De parte de MontanaHatsune92.**


End file.
